Perfectly Imperfect
by urbrand0fher0in
Summary: Bella has everything she wanted. Amazing friends and an awesome family. But what she doesnt realize is that she is missing something. When Edward and Alice Cullen move to town will Bella's life change for the better or the worse? AH B/E, E/R, J/A


**Ok guys this is my first fanfic ever! I hope you guys injoyed the first chapter of my story. So I normally wouldn't ask for any reviews but since this is the first chapter I want you to tell me what you think :D WELL ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters from the Twilight series.**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

UGH! damn alarm clock. Is it already time to wake up.

"BELLA!! Time to wake up!" said my oh so wonderful sister from down stairs.  
"I'm awake already!" this was going to be a long day.

Well as you can tell my name is Bella. Full name is Isabella Marie Swan, but lets just stick to Bella. I'm 15 years old and live with my father and two older siblings in the not so sunny Forks. It's very wet here but I guess you can get used to it. Today is the first day of my sophmore year in high school and oh how I dread it.

I finally dragged myself out of bed and jumped in the shower before my big oaf of a brother used all the hot water. The water was so relaxing and I stood there for a few minutes just letting the water loosen my muscles. I decided it was time to get to washing. I stepped out of the show and brushed my teeth.

I wonder what I'm going to wear I thought while opening my closet door. I decided on something simple. A dark pair of skinny jeans, a plain black shirt that read PARAMORE in white letters, and i slipped into my black slip-on vans. I grabbed my black zip up hoodie and my bag for school and headed down the stairs. Luckily today I didnt trip down any of the steps and I was proud of myself.

"Bella, you finally made it down," said my sister. "Yes Lana, I myself, am not an early riser like some girls I know" I smiled at her.  
"So I made some waffles. Would you like some"  
"Of course. hehe." And then I heard him.

Lana and I both looked up towards the stairs to see my big burly brother Emmett making his way down and trying to put on his shirt. Well as he took the last step he tripped. And of course Lana and I burst out laughing because Emmett is actually the coordinated one of the family.

"W-O-W Emmett did we switch places today? Because I made it down the stairs safely today," I stated still laughing. " Ha-Ha Bella. I heard Lana say waffles and I had to get down here as soon as possible to get some," he said with a grin on his face. He always had a smile on. We all ended up sitting at our small kitchen table eating our waffles. I watched them and was completely happy with my life and my family.

Lana is my older sister by 1 year. She is gorgeous, smart, funny and very talented at many things. She stands at an average 5 foot 5 inches but she is far from average. She is slim and has chocolate brown eyes like I do and did have my hair color but she decided she wanted to be a blonde. So for years she has had this almost white blonde hair and it fell just below her shoulder blades and was pin straight unlike my wavy hair. And let me tell you she can pull it off marvolously. She was more on the "scene" side of fashion as people called it these days. But she made it look good unlike some people. She is my best friend and an amazing sister. Today she wore her black skinny jeans with a white tank top. She wore a pair of white boots that didnt quite make it to the knee and it had some silver buckles on the side. She had a black zip up hoodie drapped over her shoulders because we all knew that it was cold and rainy all the time. And her make-up was never more than black eyeliner and some blush. She would definitely get some attention today.

Then there is my big teddy bear brother Emmett. He is actually my adopted brother, seeing as Charlie wanted a boy. But I see him as my real brother. He was adopted into the family when I was 5. Lana was 6 and Emmett was 6. At first I thought it wouldn't work out but now I love him and couldn't imagine my life without him. So now at 16 he stands at a huge 6' 1". He was very muscular like a football player and yet soft on the inside like a teddy bear. He has dark black hair that is curly but at the moment it is so short that there is no way for it to curl. I loved my family so much.

"Where could they be... I miss my baby cakes," Emmett whined. "Emmett calm down they will be here soon," Lana tried shutting Emmett up.  
"But how can Jasper do this to me. He knows I dont like waiting"  
"EMMETT. I swear people are actually going to start thinking you two are gay if you dont cut this stuff out, " I finally said. Emmett and Jasper had this thing going about how they are so close and love each other and complete each other. It was quite funny at first but then become a hassle because I was always being bothered on whether or not they were gay.

_Knock Knock_.

I hear the door open and in walks in the dream team. Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They were twins and all of our best and Jasper have lived next door to use since we were here. So of course we became friends with the neighbor kids.

Rosalie. Oh how to describe her. She is just perfect. She was built like a swim suit model with long natural blonde hair that went to her mid back. And her ocean blue eyes were just stunning. She was a tall 5'9" and towerd over Lana and I. She wore a pair of light blue skinny jeans and red flats that matched her red tank top. She also wore a black jacket that ended mid thigh. She was absolutely gorgeous and no one could compare to her. And she was my best friend.

Jasper was also one gorgeous boy. He stood at a towering 6 foot exactly. He had the same natural blonde hair as Rosalie. His was in a style where most of his hair was in his eyes. Also had those same ocean blue eyes. He was skinny but not to much. He could use alittle more meat on his bones though. He was calm all the time and that made everyone else feel calm as well. Jasper was actually glad when Emmett was adopted because he felt embarrassed about hanging out with 3 girls all the time. Even though now he doesn't mind it. But still it was good for him to have a guy friend to talk to. He wore a pair of dark blue fitted jeans and a black shirt that read "Legend Of Zelda" and he also wore a pair of black slip-on vans. I then realized something.

"Jasper! We match," I exclaimed all the while laughing.  
He looked down to my shoes then to his. "oh well I guess we do. Only us cool kids know whats up." He started laughing. Everyone else just looked at us like we were weird.

Lana was the next to speak. "So Rose, how you doing about the whole move thing?" "It's ok. Its hard but we said we would try to have a long distance relationship." Rosalie was dating a boy who just went off to college. I know what you're thinking, isnt she alittle young to have a boyfriend in college? The answer is even though she is 15 she is very mature for her age so that's enough of that. "Wow Rose have fun with that," Emmett chirpped in. "OH really Emmett. And I'm guessing everything with you're internet girlfriend are going just great?!" Rose just about yelled at Emmett. Emmett has been "dating" this girl he met online and guess what... they never met before! Weird, I know.  
"Actually we are. Thanks for you're concern Rose," Emmett said while smiling. Does he ever not smile? Not likely. Rosalie just turned and walked outside. "Well I believe its time we head off to school you guys. We dont wanna be late on our first day back you know," I told them all.

Jasper and Emmett walked out the door first while I waited for Lana to fetch her bag. She threw it over her shoulder and ran out the door all the while screaming "SHOT GUN" at the top of her lungs making it clear that she will be sitting in the front seat. We all climbed into Emmett's huge Jeep and drove off to school.

**So there you have it. My first chapter. I know I know its short. But I promise you longer chapters. I just wanted to get the descriptions out of the way. :D Until we meet again!!**

**~urbrand0fher0in**


End file.
